


Cuddling session

by bubblylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylix/pseuds/bubblylix
Summary: Changbin can't refuse when Jisung asks him to come over because he really wants to cuddle.(I'm soft for those babies don't mind me)





	Cuddling session

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here so I'm sorry if this is garbage xlzbfpnzpxe  
> Also English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any possible spelling mistake  
> I'm sorry it's so short  
> Please them some love

  Changbin stared at the texts his best friend  sent him a few minutes ago, sighing as he made his way through the streets, lighten by the calm glow of the moon hanging over their head. The cold wind brushed against the rapper's face making him shiver and quicken his pace. What wouldn't he do for Jisung right ?

  He soon was able to enter the ginger's building and climb up the stairs mumbling to himself how it was the last time he was being weak when asked to come over for cuddles. The boy had barely knocked that the apartment's door was slammed open and he was pulled in by a hand gripping tightly his arm 

 "Finally Soft Baby Changbinnie has deigned to please us with his beautiful face !" Jisung sing-songed as he dragged the rapper to the couch where a certain Australian was comfortably sat, hugging a Ryan plushie against his chest.

  "I'm sorry Sungie insisted for you to come all the way here in the middle of the night but we have cheesy rom-coms and hot cocoa with marshmallows, I hope you don't regret it that much." Chuckled the youngest flashing the boy a timid smile resulting in Changbin's heart melting into a puddle of softness, how could a person be so cute ? 

  "No it's okay don't worry. I don't mind the cold. Plus the perspective of a cuddling session really makes everything worth it." Assured the rapper while making himself at ease on the couch. As soon as he sat down, Felix scooted closer and laid his head on his laps, bringing his knees closer to his chest in order to be in a more comfy position. The oldest started brushing his fingers through the soft strands of hair, humming absent-mindly.

  A few seconds later, Jisung came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with three mugs of hot cocoa and a bag of M&Ms. "Let's the movie night begin Gays !" Exclaimed the boy before puting the tray on the coffee table and ploped down on the carpet, resting his back against the couch and Changbin's legs. The dancer let his arm fall off the sofa so that the ginger could grab it and interwined their fingers.

  The movie started, it was a really cliché and cheesy one but the three boys didn't mind, they had each other and that was what mattered.

  "I hope you're allowing me to crash here tonight. I don't think I'll have enough energy to go back to my place." Whispered the older half way through the movie, trying not to wake up Felix who fell asleep.

 "Of course Idiot, what kind of person would I be if I kicked you out when I promised you we would cuddle. And you better stay or I'll tell Woojin you left us alone and sad and he's gonna kick your ass." Grinned the boy, leaning a bit more against the other's legs, feeling the warm and steady breath of the youngest ruffling gently his hair.

  "I love you both. You know that right." Muttered Changbin after ten minutes of comfortable silence, feeling like he was out of breath because the amount of feelings he had towards those two boys and which were overwhelming him every time he looked at them. They were his world and he couldn't imagine living without them.

  "I know Binnie. We love you too.." Rassured the younger, looking up to meet those pools of black ink he loved losing himself in so much. "We always will, never forget that."


End file.
